New Alter
by chao-chan101
Summary: An alter power that could slaughter and take souls. An alter user with an insane personality and the thirst for hearts. An alter power that could only be used from an emotion. An alter user that dislikes her brother. What could Kanami and Kazuma do?


"_Hey, I think they escaped this way!"_

"_All HOLY members search for the two alter users! Presumed to be extremely dangerous! This is not a drill!"_

_Searchlights lightened up the area in the middle of the night. Countless HOLY members dispatched for the two people. Debris filled the air from the broken prison wall._

"_About time we got out of there," muttered Shinji, hive-fiving his little sister, Ai._

"_You're so pitiless. Did we really have to take that many? We broke out, just as we planned. I find it unnecessary—"_

_Ai was silenced by Shinji's hand covering her mouth. _

"_Shut up, you idiot. Do you want us to get caught again?" He asked sternly. She shook her head. Ai also saw Shinji's face getting horribly eerie. "You can't blame me for doing THAT. Besides, I'm a little hungry for hearts."_

**Chapter One – The Beginning**

"Kanami, can you at least make something edible?" Kazuma asked, teasing his little companion.

She ignored the ridiculous comment and continued washing dishes while he ate. "What're you going to do for work today, Kazu-kun?" Kanami asked.

"Two things: one, ask you to stop calling me that name, and two, stopping the HOLY members from getting more alter users," he answered.

Kanami rolled her eyes and hugged Kazuma. "Well, have fun at work, Kazu-kun!" she cheered, leading him towards the front door.

"I told you to stop calling—" Kanami shut the door before he could protest any further. "-Sigh-, sometimes I can never stand that girl."

Kazuma started walking, preparing his alter power for usage. Suddenly, he heard an enormous explosion that knocked him off his feet.

"…Wha…what in the hell was that?" he thought aloud, standing up again. Then, he saw two people flying into the air. They seemed to be using their alter power. Kazuma, correctly assuming that they were native alters, ran towards them and decided to help them out a little.

"Kso! Shit, they found us out! Dammit…" Shinji murmured while fighting, cursing under each breath. "How are you holding up, Ai?"

"It's too pointless! I'm not getting any reaction from my shield! AUGH!" she fell to the ground with a huge thud. Another bomb from one of the HOLY ships was shot right next to her.

"Ai! SHIT!" he yelled as he saved his knocked-out sister. "I'm getting tired of this! **Swift Death**!" Shinji summoned one of his deadly attacks.

His alter was a sword, with red spiked coming out from the bottom and a red heart-shaped jewel in the middle.

When he swept his attack towards the opposing HOLY members, they suddenly died. He had taken their souls away. He didn't know, however, that there was an approaching bomb coming from behind. Then, someone knocked it out of its direct course towards him. It was Kazuma!

Shinji turned around and saw him use his alter. He stared in awe as Kazuma used it so swiftly.

"You guys alright?" Kazuma asked. He didn't get an answer, as both of them fainted. Kazuma sighed and took them to his place.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey, do you think they'll be okay?" Kazuma asked Kanami. They were back at their place, with Shinji and Ai on the sofa.

"I'm sure they'll survive, Kazu-kun," Kanami said, patting each of their foreheads with a damp cloth.

"Hey, I told you not to—"

"Shh. They're asleep and they need their rest, so quiet down!"

Kazuma pouted and bonked her lightly on the head. "Baka."

Shinji and Ai's eyes fluttered open slowly. Both of them groaned and tossed left to right.

"Ah, so you're awake. Are you guys feeling any better?" Kanami asked them both, showing a warm smile on her face.

Ai got a bad feeling about her personality. It was Shinji's most wanted target. A warm heart that cares for many people. She wanted to leave right away so he wouldn't hurt her, but Ai was too weak to even talk.

Ai was right. Shinji looked directly into Kanami's eyes, desperate to use his alter, but he was weak as well.

"Hey, how much money did you get, Kazu-kun?" Kanami asked, curious.

He kept silent.

"Don't tell me you didn't get anything!"

Kazuma turned his head to the point of where he could at least have a glimpse of her. "…Maybe."

She walked over to him and stomped on his foot. "Look who's calling whom the baka," she replied. "Let's see now. You got 235 yen last week and the week before was 125, which equals totally…" she started counting with her fingers.

"C'mon Kanami, everyone knows it's 300. Even I know that!" Kazuma responded.

She chuckled. "No, silly! It's 360 yen total." Kanami gasped. "That's not enough to even keep us supplied for one day, Kazu-kun!"

Kazuma rubbed the back on his neck in depression and embarrassment. Getting yelled at by an 8-year-old. How surprising was that?

Kanami had almost forgotten about the two alter users on the couch. "Um, are you too weak to stand up? Would you like to stay here for a bit?" She asked gently.

Shinji could refuse such an offer now. With enough energy back into his body he whispered to her, "Oh, yes please." He brushed away some of her bangs that was covering her face.

Ai had a bad feeling about this and so did Kazuma.

Kazuma pulled Kanami towards his mouth. "Hey, do you think we should let them stay here? I have a bad feeling about that guy."

"It's okay Kazu-kun," she retorted. "Are you positive that—" He was immediately silenced by Kanami's action. She had kissed him on the cheek so he wouldn't continue his alarm of the intuition that he was feeling.

Shinji just smiled more and more.


End file.
